Somewhere in Between
by edwinapotter039
Summary: Thank you so much J.K. Rowling for your amazing Harry Potter. It's T, 'cause there might be some swearing words (oops). And ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. If you would be so kind and point out my mistakes-just send me a message-I'll be very grateful! Thanks. Hope you enjoy my story!  What if Harry Potter has a sister that he never knew? What if she's so...unreal?
1. Foreword

**Forewords**

First of all, a big big big Thank You to J. K. Rowling, please! Thank you so much for your Harry Potter, my best childhood. Hip-hip, hooray!

Many thanks to my two American friends, who are two main characters in my story. And my family, especially my parents. So many events in this story are my real life experience. Well, maybe not the magic part.

Anyways, to you, fellows, readers.

Should I say 'hi'?

(Did you just say 'hi' back? J)

Well then, I guess I should write something. Um, anyway, I guess you will find this 'Forewords' quite boring 'n you just wanna read the story. But wait a minute.

English is not my first language, I just want to inform you that there will be grammar mistakes/not-so-good-word-choices. So, if you would be so kind, please, please, please email me—on Fanfic's website of course—and I'll be very grateful!

I really hope you will enjoy my story. Being a wizard in Muggle's world. Wow. Not so ordinary when it comes to Leila, right? A bad tempered witch who lived with her godfather. Orphan? Nah. Oh no more classics.

Maybe you have the same experience as Leila?

From me—just all me Rae.

And Australia is awesome! J


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jez, high school life was worse than I thought. Especially when you're studying music theories for 24/7 and your best/only true friend's the most popular girl in year level/whole school. And she's smart.

Even though it was a bright, sunny day, which is the rarest weather in this season, I felt annoyed. Oh, there was a reason for that. If you had to face a crowd of kids with screams that could tear your eardrums, you would feel the same. I frowned, closed my eyes. I kind of hoped that if I open my eyes again they would be gone, but I knew it would never be true.

When I opened my eyes, a hand almost stick into my nose. 'May I go to the bathroom? Please, I will be very quick!' the little boy begged, even wrinkled his face to make him more convincing. A shame that only made him looked like my older cousin— who tore my best painting into pieces when I was five. Oh, the best painting to a five-year-old is bloody important.

In reality, I considered the consequence: let a six or seven-year-old kid go to the toilet only meant less scream and troubles to me.

'Sure,' I answered, 'but be quick.'

He screamed unnecessarily loudly with cheer, disappeared behind the door within a blink. I sighed, changed a look with my partner and best friend, Isabell Watkins.

I guess it wasn't too hard for Isabell. She actually _liked_ playing with those little _monsters_. The kids loved her too, of course; I've seen them screamed their heads off just for her to hug them or read a story in the first day we met them. She was a very loveable girl, I must admit. Her long, silky black hair was tied into a ponytail, smoothed down her back like a scarf. Her eyes were brown, like the color of chestnut spread but even creamier. Do you know how an almost melted summer chocolate soft serve in summer is like? That's her eyes. Always so gentle. Shining with laughter or watery with sadness that will suck you into her mood.

Isabell was a true beauty. But, as usual she was never proud. I didn't see why Isabell worried about her grades because to me she's _bloody smart_. And if you don't think a person that got multi-awards was a genius, you must be crazy.

Just in case you want to know anything about me, I'm Leila Shepherd. Isabell and I looked quite different. I just cut my caramel coloured hair into shoulder length, which used to be tied up into a bun like an old lady. I have to admit I love my eyes, but sometimes kids would freak out because of the pale-blue. I mean, if you had a pair of pale-blue eyes, it wouldn't look very friendly, would it?

I didn't even know how we became friends. Look, she was the popular girl who grew up in this place. I was the girl who just came here for a year. I'm not saying that I didn't have any friends, but a new, weird girl with the most popular cheerleader? That didn't sound right. But we are friends anyway, and even quite close friends. Although we hadn't visited each other's house, I bet we would soon

Anyway, when I frowned as a little girl with pigtail tore a piece of color paper into snowflakes, Isabell came by my side.

'Come on, Leila, it's going to be fine.' She touched my arm and gave it a quick squeeze.

'Sure,' I answered unhappily, watching one of the little devils poured water over himself and cried without tears. 'One more day and we are free. One more day of suffering,' I managed to smirk at Isabell, who frowned at me with disapprove.

A sudden fury caught me. I couldn't bear Isabell, not at this moment, not with her pretty frowning face in front of mine, too frowning. I turned away, bit my lips in frustration of myself. Before I could think, I walked away.

Unfortunately, Isabell was pretty good at sport, especially tennis. She caught my wrist, a little bit too hard. 'Where are you going?'

'Hmmm, let me think. Maybe bathroom to find that little devil? Just in case he fell out of the window.'

Isabel looked like she was going to smack me on the head. I sighed.

'You have to let me go to the bathroom, _sweetie_ , it's not my fault that we have to deal with these screamers—' I paused for a second, enjoying my new creation of word before continuing, '—so don't expect me to stay here and _bloody_ wait for ten minutes. My bladder gonna explode, you know, _dear medical student_ ,'

She stared at me, released her hand as if I'm something poisonous. She looked as if I just did something extremely _rude_. Okay, I was being a bum to her, and I couldn't think of anything to defend myself. I gave up, and softened.

'Hey, don't be mad at me,' I said, managed to smile. 'It's just…I don't have a sibling and I just can't really stand little kids, really.'

If that helped, I'll eat _my_ _own_ _hand_. Isabell pursed her lips, turned away from me in dead silence. I sighed, rolled my eyes before walking out the door. Is-a-bell was something I could never understand.

There was no one in the balcony. At least I thought so, before I saw a cat. Oh, that's something.

 _Wild_ _cat_? I remember those daggy wild cats in my old school. But, _no_. This one was nothing like them. Its coat was shining under the sun, a bit like the gleaming coals in fireplace. I shrugged, walked pass it and only hesitated when I realised how healthy it was. I mean, if it was some kind of pet of someone, it wouldn't be so lean and looked muscular—not the corn-man way but more like athletic.

I forgot about it the instant I walked into the toilet. The air conditioning wasn't working, but it was still nice and cool in here. The mirror reflected my figure clearly, until I splashed water onto my face and broke the stillness in the mirror.

There was something in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I never thought that I was going to go somewhere else, but apparently I did. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground. The icy cold feeling told me I was not in the primary school—it's too cold for carpet or even tiles. Perhaps this place was icy cold, but when I couldn't feel anything. The air was vibrating, a strange buzz noise was ringing in my head. Or was it ringing in this place?

Cold light blue was all around me. Realising I've just been teleported, I closed my eyes. Strangely, I wasn't panicking. Not at all. Everything seemed familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. The wheels in my head were turning in an incredible speed. Is this place a prison? _Stupid._ A home of someone? _Sure, with that steel wall, sure._ Or—or a ballroom?

 _SHUT UP!_

Something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was. That's the only thing that irritated me.

The buzzing noise covered my panting. Even when I sat up, the man didn't notice me. I stared at him, that tall, lean man, who was standing in front of me, with his back to me. He was clearly working on something. A machine?—there was a pipe in front of him. A cyan light filled the pipe, led my eyes to the symbols above. They were on several rings, spinning as my eyes followed the one that looked like a transparent watch.

That man—about 50 or something like that—was wearing a navy blue coat (wool?) with red lining. But that's not important. He was speaking, I noticed a few moments later, as if he didn't notice I was there. '—Clara, I wonder if you are interested in taking a trip to Khalissep. Remember that planet? Seriously, I told you you'll visit it again. And _PE_ can _wait_ , really. It's just—' that's when he turned and saw me. ' _WHAT?!_ '

I gasped as his pale eyes fixed on me. His hair was grey-white-and-brownish. The way his bushy and _attacking—fierce—aggressive_ brows wrinkled as he frowned, he even scared me a little. His face was all wrinkled, like some kind of old navy colonel. I didn't like the way he stared at me, like I'm sort of bird-wings-girl or a lizard man. With him staring at me angrily, I cleared my throat.

'Where am I?'

I didn't mean to be rude, but apparently I _was_ to him. He frowned even more, but his hands kept working on the machine in front of him. It was funny, with his upper body turned to my direction but his hands still on the other side.

' _Clara_? _What_? Where did you came from?'

Okay, so he wasn't talking to me. I was relieved and alerted—at least I didn't just woke up and realised I was someone else—but that's why I started sweating.

'How in the _universe_ did you get here?' that man stared at me. Well, unfortunately, I was thinking the exactly same thing, and I has _no bloody clue at all_.

After decades, that man chilled and gave me a blank look. ' _Another_ Donna?' he clicked his tongue and finally stopped doing his work. 'But she was lying on the floor…phew.' He mumbled to himself, unconsciously clicked his heels when he walked towards me.

Jez, he was so tall. I stood up unconsciously and compared my height to his. I was a head shorter than him. Damn.

When I was wondering around in my mind, he apparently walked down the stairs and pointed something at me. GUN? 'Sonic screwdriver,' he read my mind (or my panicking face?) and answered dryly. 'Don't ask. Just keep still,' he added as I struggled to speak. The little thingy gave out a blue light from the end, making a funny noise which made me a bit— _heated_?

A bright flame came out from under my feet and caught my dress.

' _Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!'_

I was panicking, because it didn't hurt. It was eating my clothes away, it licked my bare skin, but I was _fine._ I opened my mouth, the smoke was choking me, but I, was, still, there.

 _SPLASH_!

It wasn't water, but something sticky and smelly, even. Bad luck, I tasted it. DON'T ASK ME FOR THE TASTE. YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW. But that wasn't the point. The point is, it dried instantly and left a smelly, frightened, tired, dried and screaming me with an _old_ man who just _smiled!_

 _'Now you are happy!'_

I wanted to cry, so I turned my head away. At the drop of a head, he caught my forearm.

'Just before you go, we have to sort things out.'


End file.
